During maintenance repair and overhaul of an aerospace product, specific data must be recorded. Conventional methods require collecting large amounts of data based on knowledge and/or via a hardcopy check list. The collection process is typically a multistep process of writing down the information and then entering the information into informational screens on a computer. To ensure accuracy, multiple reviews are required while collecting large strings of data and in many cases multiple recordings on paper and computer. Such a process is redundant and wastes motion and time in recording, re-recording, and reviewing the data.
Hence, there is a need for improved systems and methods for capturing the information about components during maintenance repair and overhaul. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.